


Team Workshop

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Vettel / Kimi Räikkönen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Ferrari goes on a Team Workshop each winterbreak to delevelope togehter.





	Team Workshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Formula One Winterbreak. Normally a time, where the drivers enjoy their off times with families and friends. But not Ferrari. Well at least not all the time. For 2 weeks they always go on something like a vacation with the team in the italian mountains. To be fair, they discuss the new cars and everything here because Maurizio thinks the familiarity is very helpful for the team developement.

So here he is now. Sebastian Vettel sitting infront of the fire place that is inside of the wood cabin he shares with Kimi, desperately trying to make a fire. Suddenly the door flew open and a soaking wet Kimi Räikkönen stepped into the room "For gods sake! It's like Noah's flood out there!" Seb stood up and couldn't help but laugh. Kimi looked like a wet poodle "Your own fault! I told you it's going to rain, but No! Mr. Räikkönen has to go for a run" he widly grins and Kimi rolls his eyes. "Ah, right. Mr. Knows-it-better, my fault!" The Finn snaps him off. The german shakes his head and gets to the bathroom to give Kimi some towels. As soon as he found some, he hands them over to his team mate.

"Thanks" Kimi says slighlty "No problem".  
As Kimi starts to get out of his wet clothes, Sebastian let his orb blue eyes wander over his body. His upper body is defined by muscles that make the german bite his lower lip. As Kimi notice the look of his team mate, he frowns "You alright?" he asks and interrupts Sebastians thoughts "Uh...y-yeah I..I'm gonna get you some dry clothes, don't move, I don't want the floor to be messy, I spent the whole evening by cleaning the mess you made!" he answered, making Kimi laugh. As Seb walks off to his room, the Finn is following him with his eyes. What was Sebastian up to? Could it be that he..."Nah" Kimi said to himself, almost jumping as he heard Sebastians voice "What did you say?" "Nothing" Seb sights "alright" he hands Kimi over his clothes and gets back to the fire place for another try to light a fire.

Kimi follows him and put his hand on his shoulder "Alright Sebastian, what is wrong? Talk to me!" Seb looks up to him and sights. Then he gets up, his left arm brushing against the Finns chest, causing goosebumps "Look Kimi, it's just...We're...I mean..." the german breathes in heavily "I like you Kimi, I like you a lot!" he looks straight in the eyes of the ice man who...blushes. "Bwoah..." Seb rolls his eyes "Really? That's all you have to say about it? Thanks..." he turns away and sights "No Sebstian...that's not all. I like you too...to be honest, you're making me go crazy since you entered the team..." Kimi grabs his wrist and makes Seb turning back to him, feeling extremely tense. "You know...It's making me insane to be here with you but not to be with you" Sebastian whispers.

In the next moment, the lips of them two collide, turning into a passionate and heavy kiss. Seb's hands are moving over Kimi's bare hips, making him gasp. A smirk wandering over the germans face. "Wow..." he leans his forehead onto Kimis and cups his face with his hands. Wanting more of this.

Kimi grins "Come on, I'll show you how you make a fire." he says, lighting up the fire place. "Tease" Sebastian scruffs.

After the fire is finally lit, they sit down on the floor infront of it, Kimi between Sebastians legs, snuggled up in a blanket. "I've been waiting so long for this" Seb whispers, his arms wrapped around the Finns waist. Kimi is taking his hands, giving a kiss on it "Not only you, Sebstian..." and both of them hoped, these holidays won't end.

Even though they knew that this definitley wansn't the 'team developement' Maurizio meant.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
